


A Domestic Future

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: A new step in their relationship may be just what the both of them need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Sassica one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/TL4RWlTMbx

Gentle light filtered into the room where Jessica had just fluttered her eyes open and was met with the sight of the younger woman still asleep next to her. A short while later Sarah had turned over and opened her eyes that instantly locked with Jessica's. "Mmm," Sarah stretched, then said, "Good morning, Jess." 

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" 

Jessica looked out the window. The trees outside were wet from the thaw, signaling the coming of spring. Sarah followed Jessica's gaze out the window and turned back around to get a good look. As they looked at the beautiful view outside, Sarah felt Jessica's arms wrap themselves around her. A smile crept across her face. This new side of Jessica was the one she had been waiting so long for. 

"I told you that you'd like Minnesota." 

"I do. It's perfect." 

"Move in with me," Jessica said. The idea seemed to come from nowhere, but she had put it out there and she meant it. 

Sarah turned back over, still in Jessica's arms. "You're not serious," Sarah said, her eyes sparkling at the very thought of taking that step, but her voice demonstrating skepticism. 

Jessica nodded and repeated, "Move in with me. Really, Sarah." 

The light in Sarah's eyes seemed to brighten. "Yes. I'd gladly spend the rest of my life here with you." She hoped the by saying that it wouldn't be too presumptuous. It apparently hadn't been because Jessica had leaned in and kissed her. 

"I love you, Jess." 

"I love you too. So much, baby girl." 

Jessica had never called her that before. It made the butterflies in her stomach go mad. This was so sweet. She wouldn't care if she never worked again. She'd be more than content living with Jess in seclusion, growing a garden and just being in love. Maybe that's what would happen. It was something she could look forward to, but now it was time to live, and love, in the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
